Dominium Tau
Tau to młoda, humanoidalna rasa o wysokim stopniu zaawansowania technologicznego.thumb|328px|Wojownicy Ognia w bitwie Pierwsze spotkanie z nimi nastąpiło ok. 6 tysięcy lat temu gdy załoga jednego z imperialnych statków eksploracyjnych wylądowała na planecie T'au, tubylcy ją zamieszkujący byli wtedy jeszcze prymitywnymi istotami. Planeta miała zostać oczyszczona z rdzennych mieszkańców i przeznaczona do kolonizacji przez imperium. Gdy statki kolonizacyjne zbliżały się do T'au, nagła burza osnowy zniszczyła całą flotę. Burza trwała przez kilka tysięcy lat. W tym czasie Tau rozwijali się technologicznie i kulturowo w niezwykłym tempie. W społeczeństwie Tau istnieje system kastowy. Kasty te odwołują się do podstawowych żywiołów. Kasty *''Kasta Ognia'' – złożona z wojowników. Członkowie Kasty Ognia są znacznie masywniejsi od pozostałych Tau i bardziej umięśnieni. Jej człownkowie kierują się surowym kodeksem honorowym. Od dziecka są szkoleni do walki i posługiwania się bronią. Wojownicy podczas pokoju funkcjonują jako straż miejska lub stanowią ochronę ekspedycji kolonizacyjnych. O przynależności do tej Kasty świadczy występujący w imieniu przyrostek ‘Shas’. *''Kasta Powietrza'' – należą do niej kurierzy oraz piloci floty wojennej i kolonizacyjnej Tau. Są znacznie wyżsi i smuklejsi od pozostałych przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Ich kości są bardzo słabe i kruche, więc po ziemi stąpają bardzo ostrożnie i powoli. Zmiany te nastąpiły, ponieważ członkowie tej kasty większość życia spędzają w przestrzeni kosmicznej. O przynależności do Kasty Powietrza świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Kor’. *''Kasta Ziemi'' – rolnicy, artyści, rzemieślnicy, projektanci oraz inżynierzy. Zajmują się też projektowaniem i budową sprzętu bojowego dla Kasty Ognia. Członkowie Kasty Ziemi są niżsi i bardziej krępi od pozostałych Tau. O przynależności świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Fio’. *''Kasta Wody'' – są urzędnikami, politykami, administratorami, negocjatorami i dyplomatami oraz kupcami. Podczas negocjacji często wypowiadają się w rodzimym języku drugiej strony i używają słów w sposób niejednoznaczny, aby łatwo osiągnąć zamierzony cel. O przynależności do Kasty Wody świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Por’. *''Kasta Niebiańska'' – pochodzenie jej członków jest owiane mgłą tajemnicy. Przedstawiciele kasty niebiańskiej są duchowymi i politycznymi przywódcami mocarstwa Tau. O przynależności do Niebian świadczy występujące w imieniu ‘Aun’. Sojusznicze rasy W bitwie pomagją im głównie dwie inne należące do Dominium rasy: Krooci i Vespidzi. Ci pierwsi to rasa wojownicza, dorównująca pod tym względem Orkom. Mają zwyczaj pożerać zwłoki wrogów. Tau na to pozwalają, z dwoma wyjątkami - nie mogą zjadać zwłok sług Chthumb|left|272px|Wojownik Krootówaosu oraz Tau, za to drugie grozi śmierć. Ich dowódcy zwą się Kreatorami. Krooci hodują również kilka rodzajów potężnych bestii, które na swój sposób pomagają prowadzić działania wojenne. Takie monstra to Kootoxy, które zwykle mają na plecach działka z których można prowadzić ogień, Ogary szkolone do polowań i szybkich ataków, Knarloki, bestie używane do transportu wojowników oraz Wielkie Knarloki, przenoszące najcięższy sprzęt, a także stanowiące niszczycielską siłę bojową. Vespidzi to natomiast owadopodobne istoty, cenni jako drużyna rozpoznania. Potrafią rozerwać nawet ściany budynków za pomocą swoich potężnych szponów. Używają niestabilnej technologii kryształów, zamocowanych na lufie broni skonstruowanej przez Kastę Ziemi. Pozostali obcy w Dominium Tau to: Gue'Vesa (ludzie), Demiurg, Nicassar i Tallerian. Przywództwo Duchowymi przywódcami tej rasy są Niebianie. Inni przedstawiciele tej rasy muszą bezwzlgędnie wykonwywać ich rozkazy. Jeśli Niebianin poleciłby jakiemuś Tau popełnić samobójstwo, prawdopodobnie zrobiłby natychmiast i bez sprzeciwu. Aktualnie najthumb|Komandor Shadowsunwiększym z Niebian jest Aun'Va, najważniejsza persona w całym Dominium. Aktualną głównodowodzącą armii Tau jest Shas'O'Shaserra, zwana przez ludzi Komandor Shadowsun (Cień Słońca). Jest następczynią zdradzieckiego Komandora O'Shovah, czyli w Imperialnym Wyższym Gotyku - Farsight (Dalekowidzący), który osiedlił się wraz z innymi zdrajcami na kilku planetach (zwanych Enklawami Farsighta) na północno-zachodnim krańcu ich Dominium. Oboje byli uczniami legendarnego Shas'O'Puertide. Jego uczniem był również Shas'O'Kais, znany z gry komputerowej Dawn of War - Dark Crusade. Światy należące do Tau Dominium Tau nie jest nawet w części tak ogromne jak Imperium Ludzkości, jednak takie rozmiary mają na pewno swoje zalety, jak łatwiejsza obrona granic. Poza tym Tau nie mogą sobie pozwolić na wiele rozleglejsze tereny, bowiem przez ich wrodzoną odpornośc na Osnowę nie mogą przez nią podróżować. Ich Dominium rozrastało się trzykrotnie, podczas tak zwanych Sfer Ekspansji. Tau mają tylko kilkanaście najważniejszych światów, z których wywodzą się różne Klany, mające inne barwy i godło i setki mniejszych kolonii. W skład Dominium wchodzą również światy Krootów a także innych ras sprzymierzonych, oraz Enklawy Farsighta. Pierwsza Sfera Ekspansji: *'T'au '- Świat macierzysty Tau, położony w samym środku kosmicznego Dominium. Stąd władzę sprawuje Aun'Va, najwyższy z Niebian. Jest to ich centrum kulturowe i biurokracj. Wywodzi się stąd mnóstwo Wojowników Ognia, żaden świat, poza Vior'la, nie może się równać pod względem rozmiaru i siły armii z T'au. Barwy tego klanu to ciemna żółć. *'Tau'n '- Pierwszy, po T'au, stworzony klan. Na planecie, a raczej na jej orbicie, znajduje się gigantyczny pas doków, a także kontroluje największą w Dominium stacje kosmiczną Kasty Powietrza, posiada też największą flotę ze wszystkich światów. Barwy klanu to głównie biel, z domieszką ciemnej żółci. *'D'yanoi '- Po rozpoczęciu kolonizowania tego świata został on odcięty od reszty Dominium przez kosmiczne burze. Przez izolację klan ten był mocno cofnięty pod względem technologii. Przez ten czas Wojownicy Ognia musieli toczyć nieustające wojny z mieszkańcami tej planety, ogromnymi, przypominające jaszczury obcymi. Poza tym planeta przeżyła kilka inwazji Orków. Barwy to jasny brąz i odrobina błęktiu. *'Bork'an '- planeta ta jest centrum naukowym całego Dominium. Mnóstwo tu ośrodków badawczych, akademii i laboratoriów różnego rodzaju, wielu członków Kasty Ziemi wywodzi się właśnie stąd. Z tego świata wywodziła się rasa Poctroon, dołączyli oni do Dominium, jednak kilka pokoleń później wyginęli przez zarazę. Barwy tego klanu to jasny błękit. *'Dal'yth '- świat najechany i spustoszony podczas Krucjaty Damoklesa. Wiele miast zostało doszczętnie zniszczonych, jednak niezwykle szybko udało im się odbudować. Wywodzi się stąd bardzo wielu kupców i polityków Kasty Wody. Ich barwy to ciemna zieleń. *'Fal'shia '- Z tego świata wywodzi się wielu artystów, a także nowin technologicznych. Wojownicy Ognia często są ,,królikami doświadczalnymi" nowych rodzajów broni i pancerzy. W grze komputerowej Dawn of War - Soulstorm gracze mieli okazję ujrzeć zbudowane przez ten klan działo Ar'Ka, niszczące żywe formy życia, jednak nie mogące uszkodzić nic nieorganicznego. Główną barwą jest czerwień. *'Vior'la '- centurm militarne Tau. Wywodzi się stąd najwięcej członków Kasty Ognia niż z innych planet. Wojownicy Ognia z tego klanu uchodzą za najlepiej wytrenowanych i najbardziej agresywnych ze wszystkich, mają mnóstwo pancerzy bojowych. Ich zbroje mają barwę kremową. *'Sa'cea '- świat o bardzo gorącym klimacie i największej gęstości zaludnienia ze wszystkich w Dominium, z tego klanu pochodzi najwięcej kolonistów z Drugiej Sfery Ekspansji. Świat jest również wysoce zmilitaryzowany, Wojownicy Kasty Ognia stanowią duży odsetek populacji, choć daleko mu do Vior'la. Wojownicy wywodzący się stąd uchodzą za lojalnych i honorowych. Barwy klanu są szaro-niebieskie. Druga Sfera Ekspansji: *'Au'taal '- świat znany ze swego naturalnego piękna. Zdecydowano się pozostawić go niemal nienaruszonym i służy jako miejsce odpoczynku i wyciszenia dla szczególnie zasłużonych w Dominium. Tau wywodzący się z tej planety uchodzą za raczej leniwych i luźno podchodzących do swoich obowiązków. Barwy klanu to głównie ciemna czerwień. *'N'dras' - świat niemal całkowicie porzucony przez Dominium, z powodów znanych tylko Niebianom. Tau którzy tam pozostali uchodzą za porywczych i gwałtownych, a także niegodnych zaufania. Barwa tego klanu to czerń. *'Ke'lshan -' świat ten przeżył wiele inwazji obcych, między innymi Mrocznych Eldarów, Imperium i Tyranidów z floty Gorgon. Być może to wpłynęło na usposobienie Tau pochodzących z tej planety, są powszechnie znani jako niezbyt przyjaźni, często nastawieni wrogo do obcych. Barwa tego klanu to głównie szarość. *'Elsy'eir -' gęsto zaludniony świat, posiadający wiele księżyców zawierających mnóstwo cennych surowców, które później są wykorzystywane głównie w produkcji pancerzy bojowych. Duży odsetek Kasty Ziemi, klan ten jest znany z dzieł sztuki różnego rodzaju. Ich barwą jest brąz. *'Tash'var -' wielokrotnie najeżdżany przez Orków, walki z zielonoskórymi zahartowały mieszkańców, którzy znani są ze swej odwagi i praktyczności. Barwa tego klanu to błękit, jasny i ciemny. *'Vash'ya -' świat zaludniony w głównej mierze przez członków Kasty Powietrza, która jest związana z tym światem długą tradycją. Wielu pilotów oraz zwykłych załogantów statków kosmicznych pochodzi stąd. Początkowo świat był kompletnie niezdatny do zamieszkania przez swoją atmosferę, dopiero Kasta Ziemi po długiej pracy stworzyli tu warunki do życia dla Tau. Barwy to ciemna i jasna zieleń. *'T'olku -' znany z wielu świątyń poświęconym największym z Niebian. Wielu obcych ambasadorów przebywało i przebywa na tym świecie, gdzie uczyli się kultury i zwyczajów Tau. Barwa tego klanu to zieleń. Trzecia Sfera Ekspansji: *'Ksi'm'yen '- świat pierwotnie należący do Imperium. Ludzie tam mieszkający nie zgodzili poddać się Większemu Dobru, więc Tau zdecydowali się na subtelne działania. Wiele drużyn w pancerzach maskujących siały chaos wśród stacjonującej tam Gwardii Imperialnej. W końcu ludzie sami zaczęli się poddawać. Ci którzy to zrobili, zostali wysłani głębiej w terytorium Dominium, by zasymilowali się z Tau. *'Fi'rios '- Tau musieli odbić ten świat z rąk orkowego Herszta. Okazało się to bardzo kosztowną i wymagającą wiele krwi kampanią. W końcu jednak udało wydrzeć się planetę z rąk zielonoskórych, mimo dużych strat. Kampanię prowadził Shas'O'Kais, znany z gry Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. Barwy są biało-czerwone. Kategoria:Xenos